godrafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ebony City/@comment-121.54.90.151-20170514223135
WALKTHROUGH and MY SHORT STORY OF THE GAME hey guys I just finished playing pokemon godra and id say it was awesome. u know at the beginning it was HARD right? well for me it wasn't cause my starter is a machop:) for the first gym and for the second gym I caught a flitchling and evolved it to a flitchinder:) after that I only used those two to battle the third gym and won barely! then I went back to route 2 and say '' ima catch some spyduck'' but then again I caught myself a mudkip and before going to violet city I evolve my three pokemon into a machoke, talonflame and a swampert and id say swampert rocked the forth gym! after getting surf I tested it from the side where ray was standing I moved forward and there I found mewtwo and the house that teaches the ultimate move! if anyone wants a charmander u can find it in route 3. in the tower of violet city I got myself a gengar! if u want to battle the 5th and 6th gym u must find the base of the war party if ur a member or not in rantipole island (is the name right?). after that just go back to alder town and fuck the 5th gym. after fucking with the 5th gym I went back to rantipole and caught myself a flabebe and a goomy, I used floette in th 6th gym:) fuck goomy is hard to train not because its a dragon type its because its stat are weak and it will take up to lvel 40 to evolved it to slingoo. good thing that there is a girl there in route 10 that I can fight forever:) with that girl I manage to evolve flabebe and goomy to floette and goodra before entering jalop town. I went to nightshade and evolved my floette and machoke to florges and machamp. after defeating the 7th gym and finished the desert event u will gain access to the orchid city. (note: must be a war party member to do the event) and don't go to the mega tower yet pls. past nettle town u can fight with a scout there just like the girl I mentioned and ul reach to the max of level 62. when u reached orchid and defeat the gym talk to him twice so he could vanish. if u have enough money u can buy and become the gym leader (I didn't know being a GL is hard) and done next ul battle a elite four. BLE The game was to easy right? I have just the thing for u. want a nozeloke ( is that right? ua u get my point) go to mega tower and fight to the top and then that's the step to activating the nozelock. for example the max level of one of your pokemon is 62 and ur others is just 59 to 60 well your in four a fight. all the pokemon in the wild all the npcs pokemon are 2 levels higher than ur strongest pokemon:) u have to train again.( note: ur version must be 1.0) after that just go and fight the three elites. uh did u just typed 3? wheres the 4th? just jokin.( follow all my steps in this walkthrough though u can catch ur own pokemon)after all the fuck with the gyms remember ray in route 13. go to the six flour of the mall in abyss and ul find brock after that go to omoth city in the military base and talk to rock the boss and ul ask to find the war party leader yokunai in route 14. member or not there is not yokunai in route 14 but just explore maybe ul find a darkrai in the night:) after that shit go back to ebony city where the elites are and enter the 4th room and there done. and some spoiler no matter the bug I told u just now the leader is the weakest ul SEE.